The Good Things in Life
by TBound
Summary: If you want to read, please, by all means. SakuraxIchigo AU-ish. Oneshot. Lemon-ish. Reviews, reviews, reviews. All will be appreciated. Thank you for your time.


**Hey people. I'm working on this oneshot (I'll edit later.). Tell me if it's good or not. If you can, be critical. I need to get better at this. And please send me story prompts, if you would. Thank you.**

**Naruto/Bleach.**

**SakuraxIchigo.**

**AU.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Name: Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Age: 20**

**DOB: July 15**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Hair color: Orange**

**Name: Haruno Sakura**

**Age: 20**

**DOB: March 28**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair color: Pink**

'_Today is his birthday… I wonder if Ichigo knows I'm coming over here… Oh well.' _Haruno Sakura thought to herself as she drove to her lover's house with a plan in mind.

She pulled up to his house and got out. She knocked on the door and waited for a little bit. Ichigo opened the door. But much to Sakura's surprise, he was wearing nothing special. Just some sweatpants and… that was it. _'Oh, Kami. He's shirtless…'_

"Are you coming inside?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah."

She walked inside, took off her shoes, and sat on the couch while Ichigo went upstairs to put on a shirt, much to Sakura's displeasure. He came back downstairs and sat next to Sakura, who was on Twitter on her phone.

"Where is your dad and sisters?" Sakura asked and looked at Ichigo.

"They left the house for the day. They asked me what I wanted for my birthday, and I told them that I wanted the house to myself for the day. So they left."

They sat in silence for a little while. She put her phone in her back pocket and sat in Ichigo's lap and started kissing his neck.

"I don't know why you put on a shirt. Since I'm here, you know that it's coming off." She kissed him on the lips and took off her shirt, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

He pulls away and looks at her. "I know. That's why I put the shirt on. So that you can take it off. I like it when you do that." He proceeded to pick her up and take her to his room upstairs. He then lays her on the bed and kisses her neck. She let out a soft mew of pleasure.

"Are you trying to turn me on?"

Brown meets green.

"Is it working, Sakura?"

"… Yes."

Then the kissing gets more passionate. She wraps her arms around Ichigo's neck, deepening the kiss. Somehow, she ends up on top of him and his shirt is on the floor. She feels him unbuckle her pants. Once again, the positions switch, but Sakura's pants are on the floor. She unhooks her bra and reveals her breasts. Ichigo looks at her for permission.

"It's alright, Ichigo. Go ahead."

That's all the permission he needed.

He kisses her deeply. He runs his thumbs over her nipple and hears a soft gasp. He does it again and again, alternating between them. She reaches for his sweatpants and starts to pull them down… only to reveal that he has on no underwear. Her cheeks are about the color of Renji's hair at that point, and Ichigo only smirks.

He starts to kiss his way down her body and stops at her underwear.

"What are you doing down there?"

She feels him kiss her body right above her panty line. He bites the panty line and begins to tug and pull gently until they were completely off. A shiver went down her spine. He positions himself above her and looks in her eyes. She nods and he slowly enters her…

….

Sakura's eyes flutter open. She looks around for a while and sits up and looks down at Ichigo. Her face goes red when she remembers the previous night's events. She remembers the part when they—

Ichigo started shifting in his slumber, disturbing Sakura's thoughts.

She stiffened.

Ok, she was good. She could get up now.

First thing she does is reach for her phone, in her back pants pocket. She looked at her messages. _'88 missed calls and 88 text messages… Damn you, Naruto.'_

She goes through his drawers and finds a pair of his boxers and a large V-neck t-shirt. She puts it on, and slowly makes her way downstairs. The first thing she decided to do when she got down there was make coffee, so to the Keurig she went. Some Newman's coffee, and—

She was suddenly up against the wall. Green met brown.

"I see that you're up now." Sakura says.

Silence greets her ears. Then a pair of lips greets hers.

"Good morning, beauty."

Her heart flutters.

"Last night was…"

"Amazing…" Sakura finishes with excitement.

Ichigo reaches down and kisses her neck. Sakura moans lightly as he leaves butterfly kisses down her neck. Then the front door creaks open.

"Ichigo, we're home!"

"Where are you, Ichigo?"

Karin and Yuzu go upstairs and look for him, leaving Isshin to explore the rest of the house. It didn't take him long to find Ichigo and Sakura in his kitchen, about to have sex. _Again_. Ichigo and Sakura slowly turn to look at the intruder and…

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

**There you have it, folks. Something I concocted and produced. Now yall just have to eat it, and leave tips (reviews) and promise that you'll come back for dessert (favorites and follows).**

**TBound signing off.**

**Aaaannndddddd…**

**1!**


End file.
